


Jack Frost Nipping at Your Nose

by nakedxtime



Series: Advent Calendar/Ship Roulette [4]
Category: Wonder Woman (2017), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Advent Calendar, Cunnilingus, F/M, Jack Frost - Freeform, Riding, Smut, Steve Trevor is in love, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, ship roulette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 10:14:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16852129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nakedxtime/pseuds/nakedxtime
Summary: Steve explains Jack Frost before proving himself in bed.





	Jack Frost Nipping at Your Nose

**Author's Note:**

> I'm doing a ship roulette from my bookmarked Ao3 pages. Each day I'll be doing a new ship. Hopefully this will entice me to write the three fics I have in progress!

Steve just smiles a little and continues. “Do you have dancing on....” he doesn't even try to pronounce the name, “Paradise Island?” he asks, making Diana huff a little laugh.

 

“Of course we have dancing. These people are just... Swaying.”

 

Steve sets his glass down and forces a grunt as he stands. “Okay, if you're going to be fighting the 'God of War', I might as well teach you how to dance... you poor thing.” he murmured the last bit as he takes off his gloves.

 

Diana watches in amusement as he does, raising a brow at him with a slight smile on her face as she indulges him. They sway together for a while, the air around them growing colder before snow begins to fall. Steve huffs a laugh, looking up.

 

He watches as a snowflake drifts down and lands on Diana's nose. “Looks like Jack Frost is paying a visit tonight. He's nipping at your nose.”

 

Diana looks confused for a moment as they slow their dancing, standing in one anothers arms. “Jack Frost? Who is Jack Frost?” she asks, looking up at the sky to watch more snow fall.

 

Steve falters a little. “Who is... Who is Jack Frost?! You don't get much snow on Paradise Island, do you?” she shakes her head and Steve grins widely. “Jack Frost is only the best winter time legend. He's the mischievous sprite that prepares the world for the winter, bringing snow and cold. We get the phrase 'nipping at your nose' because your nose usually turns red with the cold. What?” he stops when he see how amused Diana looks, a soft serene smile on her face.

 

“You look so happy when you talk about it. Have you encountered Jack Frost before?”

 

“Nah, it'd be pretty cool to be him, though. Flying through the air, bringing snow to the people of the world. Kids love him because he brings enough snow to cancel school sometimes.” Steve brushes some of the snow off of her coat before taking her hand in his again. “We should probably get inside before it gets too heavy out here.” he murmured softly, eyes darting over her face before catching her mouth, then back up. He swallows a little before forcing himself away carefully.

 

He doesn't want to overstep. But she doesn't let him go completely. He smiles again, looking down before taking her hand once more to lead her inside. He fully intends to drop her off in her room, he swears he does. But the look she gives him makes him pause.

 

He's not sure what's going through her mind, but she's confident and there's nothing more he wants in that moment than to follow her command. She's a very capable woman and there's no telling how she'll be in the bedroom. Not that he's thought about it but damn if he hadn't been insanely turned on watching her cross No Man's Land like she was strolling through a meadow. He's not even going to mentally mention throwing a fucking tank.

 

So he does what any sane, warm blooded American faced with a devastatingly attractive, certifiable goddess giving him bedroom eyes would do. He enters the room and shuts the door before locking it.

 

He walks closer and gently cups her face, feels her hand on his own face before she curls it around to the back of her head and pulls him into a kiss. And damn if she didn't know how to kiss. He was expecting her to be demure and innocent. But he was the one feeling his knees get weak.

 

He felt himself get dizzy from how quickly a kiss was getting him going. He went when she pulled him closer, a noise of surprise escaping him. This was different for him. Good, but different. He'd never felt like this before. Like... Like the woman in those romance novels he swears he never reads.

 

But God did it feel good. He followed when she pulled him towards the bed, taking his hands and putting them on her body in invitation.

 

Steve wasted no time in divesting Diana of her clothes- however complicated the armour was she wore- and then stripping himself. He could see the appreciation in her eyes as she looked him up and down, cock hard and at attention under her gaze. He didn't know where to look first. He took in every detail he could before she was too close to see again.

 

He couldn't have stopped the gasp if he'd wanted to as she reaches out and wraps a hand around his length, hips twitching and pushing eagerly into it.

 

“Someone is eager to play.” she murmurs softly, a grin on her face as she watches as his cock swells under her attention, stroking just slightly since she hadn't brought out any oil to smooth her movements. “Are you ready to prove that men can be necessary for pleasure?” she asks, looking up into his eyes again.

 

He nods like an idiot, pulling her closer by her waist to kiss her again. He was already addicted to the taste of the woman. “Y-yes. God, yes I am more than ready.” he breathes, moving to kiss at her neck, gentling his movements despite his cocks insistence that he get on with it already. This is a woman to be worshiped. And he'd be damned if he didn't do this right.

 

Steve revels in her moan when he bites down gently as she tilts her head out of the way, pride rising with his blood that he's able to make that sound come from her. One hand slides up her body to cup one breast, gently squeezing while the other hand moves to grip her rear, kneading lightly.

 

“God, you should be illegal. How are you real?” he asks softly, moving into her touch as she strokes over his chest and shoulders.

 

“You say such nice things, Steve. Are you as good with your mouth elsewhere?” she teases, moving away to sit and then lean back on the bed, legs spreading coyly. It's like she's reading Steve's mind about the perfect woman and how to behave. Maybe it was those books she read. All twelve volumes he thinks he remembers her saying.

 

He moved without thought, kneeling before her on the ground. He slips his hands up her legs, marveling at how smooth and soft her skin was and gently parts her thighs. He trails his lips and tongue up the inside of one before doing the same to the other, watching as her head falls back just a little under his ministrations.

 

He's not done this many times before but that doesn't stop him from delving in, listening carefully to her body and her sounds. He can feel her thighs quiver around his head, equal parts scared and aroused at the thought of her trapping his head between them. As if the only thing he's there for is her pleasure Which he is. He most certainly is there for her pleasure.

 

She threads a hand through his hair and tugs a little, directing him and it's incredible how that makes him feel. The fact that she isn't shy about what she wants and where. And he makes sure that he's diligent to focus where he's needed. Her cunt is soaked with his saliva and her own slick, and it's a heady taste. Nectar from the gods themselves. Which he's starting to believe in them if she is their gift to the world.

 

He works her through one orgasm, then another as he doesn't let up between the first and the second, until she pulls him away with a glorious moan. “I need you.” she whispers, moving higher up the bed to properly lie back, pulling him with her. He's helpless to do anything but follow. Always follows her.

 

He's rock hard and aching, desperate for relief. But he's only one man and she's the most beautiful creature he's ever met and he's afraid it'll be over before it starts if he does anything to himself. Not that she would let him. So he slides his ring and middle fingers inside of her, grinding the heel of his palm against her clit as he wiggles his fingers inside.

 

Diana arches and moans, pulling at Steve's shoulders to bring him into a desperate kiss, panting into his mouth lightly. She moans hia name and it makes Steve's blood sing in triumph, working her through another climax, wanting her just as desperate for him as he is for her. He slips his fingers out slowly, running them lightly over her cunt to tease her as he grins down at her flushed expression.

 

“I wonder how many more times I can- hey!” his world spins as Diana flips the two of them, sitting astride him with a smirk.

 

“I think You deserve a reward for your efforts.” Steve can only nod eagerly.

 

“Oh God, please Diana...” he groans, gripping her thighs and arching beneath her.

 

It's by sheer force of will that he doesn't go off like a rocket she she slides back and uses her own slick to coat his cock before she takes hold and sinks down onto it. He gasps and grips tighter, forcing his head back as she seems to suck him right into her body.

 

“ _Fuck_...” he draws out the word, biting his lip as she gyrates a little in place once she's fully seated on him. He knows he's in for the time of his life, he'll be ruined for anyone else after her if she leaves him. He's seen her ride a horse. He's seen how she moves. And by the Gods he's going to be useless in the morning.

 

He does his best to keep up with her as she starts riding him, rocking her hips as he rolls his own up into her. By the time she really gets going, he's hanging on for the ride, keeping his hips off of the bed for her to better use him. One hand squeezes her hip, the other moves to thumb at her clit. He bites his lip when she clenches down around him. He can feel she's close, knows when she coms again because she turns vice like around him and he doesn't have a chance to prevent it but he comes inside of her with what he's convinced was a roar since he's never made that kind of sound in his life and his mind and soul are entirely altered by this life changing event.

 

He's never felt so satisfied and content in his entire life. He hisses when she slides off of him and collapses beside him. He wraps his arms around Diana and pulls her close, kissing her deeply. “You... You are incredible...” he pants out, kissing her forehead gently, cherishing the time they have together.

 

She hums and smiles contentedly, resting her head on his chest as she comes down from her high. “You were excellent, Steve Trevor.” she murmured back with a grin he can feel against his chest. He knows she she falls asleep because her breathing evens out against his and her body goes lax in his arms. And he knows the moment he knows he's in love with her because all he feels in that moment _is_ love.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I'm writing hetero smut in like... 15 years. Please go easy on me!


End file.
